Panty Shot - PruxCan
by Topthatgear
Summary: Prussia's late for a meeting which he wasn't even invited to, and as he sprints on over there, he finds himself literally bumping into a familiar face. - Random little Prussia Canada fanfiction - Rated M for Pervy Prussia smutt. Panty Shot by MIndless Self Indulgence is to blame.


Four, five…? No, seven O'clock maybe? Or maybe it _was _four_. _No, it couldn't have been… Five, five sounded right. What about eight? Eight seemed alright too. Was it six O'clock? Oh fuck, it was six.

"AAAAGH!" Gilbert let out a loud growl as he haphazardly pulled on his shirt, trying to be as quick and as accurate as possible. Once again, he was late for yet another World Meeting, one of which he wasn't necessarily invited to. That didn't matter, he was Prussia, and Prussia didn't need an invitation. Without a moment to spare, he hopped into the bathroom while frantically pulling up his jeans. With a quick glance into the mirror, he figured his hair looked fine, being that his normal style was his bed-head anyway.

'No time to pee!' he thought to himself as he dashed back into his bedroom. He whipped his tie around his neck and tied it with insane speed. It was rather tight, but there was no time to adjust it. With that, he pulled on his jacket, fixed his belt around his waist, and pulled on his favourite boots. He was almost done, but what about breakfast? Time was running out fast, and the fact that he was two hours late would not go down well with his brother. The ex-nation sped out of his room, grabbing his iron cross on the way out and throwing it around his neck as he rushed downstairs. To avoid his stomach interrupting the meeting with loud obnoxious growling, he grabbed an apple from the kitchen table and sprinted out of the back door, not caring to lock it. On the bird feeder sat Gilbird, and with a quick whistle and toss of keys from its owner, the little yellow bird swiftly burst up and caught the keys, flew back into the bird feeder and placed the keys in a small gap, where Gilbert could retrieve them later. With everything done, Gilbert proceeded to tear down the street on foot; missing his bus was not an option.

"He-Hey, everyone? G-Guys? I'm trying to- Will everyone pay attention? Guys?"

As per usual, Matthew Williams was trying and failing to get a word in edgeways. The World Meeting was loud, stressful and chaotic, but this was completely normal. That was how it always was, and the Canadian couldn't help but feel useless. Was there any point in him even showing up to these things? Would anyone even notice?

He'd been trying to speak for the last ten minutes, not getting a single word acknowledged. Feeling defeated, and rather frustrated, he decided to give up. As he propped his elbows up on the table, he felt the paws of his polar bear nudge at his legs, startling him to some extent. Upon looking down at the bear, he found it chewing the side of his hoodie, trying to drag him up out of his chair. Matthew frowned, trying to figure out what Kumajirou was actually doing, but figuring that he had nothing much else to do and that no one would notice him leaving, he stood up. Kumajirou tugged at his sleeve, and pulled him out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, the bear let go, and hurried off around the corner out of sight. Figuring that his companion had to use the bathroom, Matthew quickly hurried after him, knowing that letting a polar bear cub loose in a public toilet wasn't a good idea. As Matthew slid around the corner, he crashed into something and fell flat on his back.

"Oww… Sorry, my fault," The Canadian groaned, rubbing the quick forming bump that occupied his forehead and holding up another hand to his nose, which felt strangely wet. As he opened his eyes, through blurred and dizzy vision he could see a familiar figure standing over him. The white hair, crimson eyes and remarkable good looks could only mean he'd bumped into no one other than Gilbert.

"Shit, sorry kid. You alright? I think you're bleeding." Gilbert knelt down beside the newest victim of his panicked sprint to the meeting, actually feeling pretty concerned. Although he had only got of with a slight bump, the blonde on the floor had busted up his nose pretty badly, and was bleeding all over the newly cleaned carpet. The Canadian raised his hand to his eyelevel, seeing his hand was coloured dark red.

"Mon dieu, I really can't handle the sight of blood…" Matthew sat up, clasping his hands over his nose in an attempt to stop bleeding all over the floor.

"C'mon, I'll help ya fix it," The Prussian didn't mind the blood, and held his hand out for the guy he'd just disfigured. It was the least he could do, and maybe he wouldn't be sued.

Matthew wiped the blood onto his jeans and held onto the others hand as he pulled himself up. As their hands touched, Matthew felt an odd spark fire up his arm. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange. Strange, but nice at the same time. Shrugging this feeling off, Matthew stumbled of into the bathroom with the help of Gilbert, where he found Kumajirou waiting by the door.

"I hate you sometimes, Kuma…" Matthew growled as he staggered by him, with the Prussian under his arm holding him steady. The bear replied with a sniff and stormed off outside the bathroom, where he decided to chase some people leaving the meeting. One of which was a small blonde boy wearing a stupid hat. While Kumajirou tormented the child and chewed up the said hat, Matthew had pulled himself up onto the bathroom counter. He didn't dare move his hands away from his nose, it hurt, a lot, and he could only imagine how bad it looked. Gilbert meanwhile had picked up a bundle of wet and dry paper towels and stood in front of the blonde, preparing for the worst.

"Right, you gotta move your hands away first before I can see what we're dealin' with here." Gilbert smiled nervously, his gentle reassurance failing dramatically.

"I… I don't want to… It'll be gross…" Matthew pleaded. He didn't want to gross Gilbert out, and he definitely didn't want to bleed on him. Gilbert let out an understanding sigh and gently held the others wrist, slowly pulling them away.

"Don't worry; I doubt it's that ba-"

Gilbert had to stop himself, and fast. He was wrong, completely wrong, and a volcano of guilt erupted inside of him. He'd broken this random stranger's nose, and he'd sure made a huge damn mess of it. It looked pretty horrific, but it was fixable. He'd punched his brother a few times during out of control arguments and busted his nose too, and he was able to crack it back into place. This was his pain-loving freak of a brother Ludwig though, and not some shy innocent looking blonde he'd only just literally 'Bumped-into'.

"Okay, I'll make this as simple as possible. There's bad news, good news and then some more bad news. The bad news is that it's broken, the good news is that I can fix it, and the other bad news is that this is really gonna hurt,"

Lilac eyes shone in terror as Gilbert washed his hands under the sink, Matthew knew how broken noses were normally fixed and the idea was way out of his comfort zone. With a quiet whimper, he gulped and waited, knowing it was a minute of pain or life with a messed up nose.

"This might seem like a really bad idea but It's best if I do it when you're distracted. It'll hurt less and you won't end up punching me in the face." Gilbert raised a hand to the side of his new friends' nose. "So, what's your name anyway?"

To Matthew, this really _did _sound like a bad idea, but if it meant less pain, he was willing to give it a shot. He was quick to grip around the edges of the counter tightly.

"I'm… I'm Matthew, or Canada, anything's fine…"

Gilbert had heard the name once or twice, but he couldn't remember where from. He ignored this and continued with the idle chitchat.

"Nice meeting ya, I'm Gilbert A.K.A Prussia. I'm mostly known as awesome though," Gilbert winked with a cocky smile. Despite all of the pain he was in, Matthew couldn't help admire Gilbert's natural good looks. Even though the man was frighteningly pale, had whiter hair and glittering red eyes. Matthew didn't even have conversations with his own brother, never mind someone as popular and attractive as Gilbert. Matthew felt an unnecessary blush spreading across his face, but the blood that stained his cheeks seemed to hide it. With a nervous smile, the blonde began to reply.

"I know who you are, doesn't everyo-"

There was a loud crack, and a flash of pain fired through Matthews face. He closed his eyes, held back a scream and gripped onto the counter as tight as he could, not noticing the tear that now rolled down his cheek. Gilbert, however, did notice. The albino placed a hand on his shoulder and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. Matthews's eyes opened to gilberts face uncomfortably close and in deep concentration as he cleaned the blood from his face with a wet paper towel, it did make him jump a bit, but he didn't mind. Gilbert was only trying to help, after all. The pain had lessened off, and as Gilbert carefully cleaned up the blood with the cold towel he relaxed and closed his eyes, letting his 'Awesome' new friend continue.

Gilbert was almost done, and as he carefully dried the Canadians face, he felt like he couldn't help but love his cute little smile. With each stroke of the towel, he seemed to relax more and more into his touch.

'If he was a cat, he'd probably be purring right now,' Gilbert smiled as that thought popped into his head. His wavy blonde hair and bright lilac eyes were beautiful, which eventually brought Gilbert to think the addition of some cat ears would make him absolutely adorable. The Prussian shivered, noticing how weird his thoughts were getting. He was an awesomely badass rebel and such thoughts were completely out of character for him. He frowned, realizing he'd finished drying the others face quite some time ago and that he was now just stroking the others cheek. As Gilberts hand slowed and rested on his cheek, lilac eyes fluttered open to meet Gilberts gaze. For a few moments, they found themselves lost in each other's eyes, until their lips soon met. It was a slow and unsure kiss, in which both of them obliged to. As their eyes closed shut, Matthew placed a bloodstained hand on the others cheek and pulled Gilbert slightly closer. Despite this, the kiss ended as quickly as it started due to Gilbert pulling away. The Prussian was stunned, not knowing exactly what had gotten into him. He was supposed to be cool and in control, he was supposed to be overpowering and flirty, and this was nothing of the sort. Most of the time, he flirted and seduced for the fun of it, even for just a one-night-stand. However, why didn't he feel like that now? Why did he desire Matthew so much?

With an indecipherable frown, Gilbert pulled the blonde into another kiss, one more fiery and lustful than the one before. Matthew let out a soft squeal as the other wrapped his arms around his waist. Cold hands slipped up into the back of his hoodie and the blonde couldn't help but moan. As his lips parted, Gilbert couldn't resist the opportunity and flicked his tongue into the others mouth, receiving another moan in return as the other fought back with his own tongue. Gilbert would have taken it further too, if it weren't for Alfred walking in.

"Well someone's getting laid tonight," Alfred mocked Gilbert with a laugh and proceeded to smile at the blonde-haired person he was with. It took a few moments for Alfred's chaotic brain to kick in, but the blonde-haired person's familiar face turned his amused smile into a horrified jaw drop.

"Br-Bro… What are you…? Just… How are you even… like…What…?" Alfred was speechless and rather baffled; he didn't exactly know his brother would even consider swinging that way. But then again, he didn't exactly know his brother at all. Matthew blushed as his brother mumbled some more incoherent nonsense and watched as he hurried out of the bathroom without a second glance. The albino had finally remembered where he'd heard of Canada before, and he didn't think that America would be pleased. Gilbert couldn't say anything really, he was just glad that Alfred didn't bitch slap him for kissing his brother. The Canadian and the Prussian found themselves sitting in an awkward silence for quite some time, before Matthew couldn't take it anymore.

"I should go… The meeting's probably over and I need to go find Kuma," Matthew swallowed before smiling up at the man before him. The albino took a step back as Matthew slipped down from the counter. Both stood there silently, not being entirely sure of what to do or say. With that, Matthew left the room with a wide scarlet blush making its way across his cheeks. As he hurried out of there as quickly as he could, the Canadian found his bear waiting outside for him, and without a moment to spare he quickly grabbed him by the paw and dragged him off. Kumajirou flailed effortlessly as his furry behind was dragged across the floor, and as Matthew passed the other nations, he kept his head down and refused to make eye contact. That was pointless, really. The other nations didn't notice him at all. The blonde headed straight for the exit, and just as he thought he'd made it out alive, Arthur, who was more commonly known as Britain, slipped in front of him. Those oh so intimidating eyebrows were lowered, and his pupils were small and enraged, and what appeared to be a smile was twitching uncontrollably.

"Matthew fucking Williams what the fuck did your brother just tell me?"

A nervous smile appeared on the Canadians' face, and as he opened his mouth to speak, the British man was quick to place a hand over the others mouth. To this, Matthew raised an eyebrow questioningly, and as Arthur slowly slipped his hand away his terrifying expression dulled down and changed almost into an expression of concern.

"Matthew, listen, if what Alfred just told me is true then you need to be careful. Gilbert is a bad influence and he'll hurt you. I just don't want him to 'love you and leave you', as the saying goes."

Was Arthur being serious? Was Gilbert really like that? Sure, he was obnoxious, loud and often rather arrogant, but although they'd just really met, first impressions told Matthew that he was a reasonably good person. After all, even though it was Gilberts fault in the first place, he'd just fixed his broken nose, and kissed him! The guy _did_ have a bad reputation for being 'easy' and for being someone who'd sleep with anything with a pulse. Such things were only overheard in others discussions though, mostly when his brother was gossiping with friends. Although he didn't really want to believe it, Arthur was making some sense, but in his heart he knew there was more to Gilbert than that. In all of his blind adoration, Matthew was able to smile confidently and reply to the worried man before him.

"I understand, but I think I can handle this on my own."

At that moment, Matthew quickly left without saying goodbye, leaving a fairly stunned Arthur standing alone in the hallway.

By the time Matthew left the building it was dark, cold, and pouring with rain. As he checked his phone, he found that the current time was around ten PM. He'd left pretty late, considering he didn't exactly take part in the meeting. He was about to get into his car until from the corner of his eye, he noticed Gilbert at the other side of the street. The Prussian was standing alone at the bus stop, dripping wet, and bruised…? That wasn't there before, and Matthew certainly felt that he'd definitely taken the impact of the collision more than he did. Now feeling rather concerned, the Canadian put his phone away and put Kumajirou in the back of the car. He then crossed the street, before tapping on the others shoulder.

"Umm… Are you sure the buses run this late?"

Gilbert jumped and quickly turned to 'defend himself', giving Matthew a full view of the damage across the Prussians face. Blood dripped from his forehead and stained his hair, his lip had been cut badly and half of his face was almost completely bruised. Before Matthew even really managed to open his mouth, Gilbert interrupted him.

"Your asshole of a brother attacked me when I left; he did a pretty good job, actually."

There was no surprise that the albino wasn't smiling. His red eyes had lost their usual sparkle, and his expression seemed practically lifeless. From what Matthew could tell, it looked like he'd been crying, but he wasn't sure if it was just the rain.

"Gilbert, I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, I don't deserve it,"

"W-what?"

"I mean it. Your brothers' right, I'm a bad influence and I'm not good enough for you,"

Gilbert raised a hand and wiped what was definitely a tear from his cheek. Matthew felt awful, it was as if his heart was shredding itself deep inside his chest.

He just couldn't understand why this was happening, and why it was happening so fast. He couldn't have fallen for the Prussian so quickly, and even if he had, why was this feeling suddenly so strong? The blondes' eyes began to fill with tears, and Gilbert's heart shattered. In an instant, he had wrapped his arms around the Canadian.

"I trust you," As the tears began to stream down his face, Matthew burrowed his face into Gilbert's neck and threw his arms around his waist. He didn't want to let go, even if they'd only just met. Evidently, Gilbert was not expecting such a reaction. He was expecting Matthew to yell at him and leave him forever, which of course he didn't exactly want. It was what he was being made to do, considering that one beating from Alfred was enough. Right now he didn't care about that, what was important was that he was there with Matthew, holding him tight.

"I promise, I won't hurt you, no matter what,"

With an honest smile, the albino tilted his new loves head upwards and pulled him into a passionate kiss. For the first time in his life, Matthew felt cared for, and despite all of the doubt in his mind, he couldn't help but trust him. The rain continued to pour down relentlessly as Gilbert tangled his fingers in the blondes' hair. As the kiss deepened, the two were blissfully unaware that the Canadians brother stood in a rage at the other side of the street. So much so that as he clenched his fists, the cheeseburger in his hand tore in half. Before the two could notice as they parted their kiss, the American had slipped away knowing that Matthew would come crying back to him, and that he would smile and say 'I told you so,'

By now, both Matthew and Gilbert were completely soaked, and it took Gilbert a couple of moments to realize that his bus had only just passed them. He muttered a quiet 'Schieße' under his breath before letting go of Matthew.

"I gotta go, I left my bird outside and he'll never forgive me if I leave him to get soaked," The Prussian smiled and kissed Matthews forehead, about to turn and run after his bus.

"I could drive you home, if you want." As the blonde pointed to his car, Gilbert raised an eyebrow. At the fact that Matthew had a car and he didn't, and that there was a polar bear cub napping in the back seat.

"Why is there a bear in your car…?"

Matthew could only giggle at this as he grabbed the Prussians' hand and pulled him across the road. As Matthew opened the back seat door, the bear yawned and propped its head up.

"Hey, Kumajirou, this is Gilbert, we're giving him a ride home," As Matthew introduced the two, the only thing he received in reply was an uptight sniff as it stretched out across the seat. As Kuma's glossy black eyes glared up at the white haired man, it clearly meant 'you're gonna sit in the front seat and you're gonna like it,' Matthew cheerfully closed the door and opened up the front for Gilbert, who stepped in nervously. The last thing he wanted in addition to Alfred's beating was a bear attack. With everything done, Matthew got into the car, and after receiving directions and an address from the albino, he was finally able to set off after a long and confusing day.


End file.
